What Just Happened?
by ShineTheEspeon
Summary: Kitty is a cosplaying,anime neko girl,who thinks that her life is normal,being just an otaku and all,but when five baby hedgehogs appear one day,her life is soon not all about reading Manga or watching Tokyo Mew Mew (Cliche story about a human taking care of mobians)
1. Chapter 1 - Mystery Baskets

**Me:A cliche little story about a human taking care of mobians,how is it not original? I've seen like three stories using this type of thing**

**Kitty:Did you mention I have cat ears,REAL ones? Or a cat tail?  
**

**Me:No...Enjoy!**

**All characters belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Are_ you blind? Are you gonna say anything? So in short, you said I'm not cute? Ugh! I'm gonna kick you for making my new, stylish, and pretty makeup go to waste!_

I just realized..." What? What did it take you so long to notice? Isn't waiting for it to be mentioned before you notice it just sad?! You're always like this. Am I only worth that much? Cut it out already!

Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?! Put it into words! Use your voice! Yeah, let me hear your answer You only apologize with an embarrassed face. That kind of adorable magic can't continue. I'll hit you, got it?! I'm not too excited!

Your smiling face that you show to everyone... I like that about you, but...Ugh! That you and this you are equally gentle But when you make me sick, it's a jump-knee-kick!

Answer me! Am I special to you? Between me and those girls, who is more important?! Why can't you ever say it clearly?! Won't you cut it out?!

Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?! Stay with me! Hold my hand! Hold me for a while! Again with the magic of that bashful, embarrassed face Isn't that the wrong mood?! I'll kick you hard! Ugh! I'm not too excited!

If you hate me, say it If you're just tolerating me, then let's stop I like the you that's always kind so don't show me insincere smiles

Ah, I'm anxious...anxious, I said! Do you like me at all...? Say it! Spoil me! Won't you hold me tightly? You're the only magician allowed to use such magic on me Don't let go, because I like you

Ah, I'm unhappy...unhappy, I said! What exactly am I to you?! My raised hand is restrained. You suddenly got so close...! Our pounding heartbeats tighten into one You say, "I'm sorry, so, let's get married!" **I'M NOT TOO EXCITED!**"

Kitty sang,cleaning a Miku figure,re-arranging Vocaloid statues and Pokemon figures,The song she had just sang was 'Demon Girlfriend' By Rin Kagamine,and sat down on her Ichigo bed,the bed was shaped like a large cat head,with Ichigo on the blanket,and bell pillows that resembled the bell on her choker necklace/necklace,if you weren't clued in by the last Anime/Manga related sentences above,Kitty is a bit of an otaku,and by a bit,I mean a LOT! She has all KissxSis mangas,she never misses Tokyo Mew Mew or Mermaid Melody,she watches Sailor Moon and Pokemon every night on her laptop,and listens to nothing but Vocaloids almost ALL the time,she even draws her own fan characters for Squid Girl and Rosario X Vampire,collections,posters,drawings,figures,costumes,comics,songs,you name it,she has it (I wasn't kidding when I said she was an extreme Otaku),she also knows all the dates to Vocaloid concerts and saves up yen/money to watch,she has and Vocaloid plushes and maybe takes a few cosplaying pictures from time to time,now she might have a lot of anime stuff,but she knows people who are WAY bigger otakus than her,(Probably about 3-6 people are bigger otakus than her) Kitty hums Demon Girlfriend to herself while going downstairs into the kitchen to get some left over tuna casserole,her ears twitching while she continued humming the melody,a knock was heard at her door,she turned her head,_'A knock at this time of night?' _It was two in the morning for Pete's sake! "Well,I guess Pokemon can wait a bit.." She scurried over to the door and opened it "Hello?" She looked down to see five baskets,she gasps and closes the door,"Babies? Wh...why are babies at my door?" She never experienced anything like this,so she was panicking "What do I do? I-I am not a motherly figure!" She said,looking out the door,she sighed,she couldn't leave babies out here!,picking them each up and setting them on the couch one by one,she sat down between two of them,"Let's see who is in here.." She said,picking up one of the baskets and pulling off the blanket,it was blue so it had to be a boy,and what she saw,she didn't expect..

* * *

In the basket,sleeping peacefully,was Sonic the Hedgehog,as a baby,Kitty felt a scream rising in her throat,but,not wanting them to wake up,covered her mouth,letting out a muffled scream into her hand,Sonic thankfully didn't wake up,"Oh my God...Sonic is here,as a 3 year old..sleeping,in my lap.." She whispered,opening the other baskets,Shadow,Silver,Scourge and Manic were inside the other four,Putting Sonic back in his basket,Kitty stifled a scream,her ears were twitching and her tail was swaying from side to side,the one thing that made her break down was when they all woke up,looked at her and said one certain word..

"Momma?"

Kitty woke up on the floor,with a sobbing Sonic and Silver on her chest,Scourge,Shadow and Manic were crying at her feet "Hey! Hey! No need for crying!" she said,sitting up,making the five baby hedgies look up,"Momma! You is wake!" Sonic exclaimed,jumping on her,nearly making her fall down again,"Easy Sonic! You almost made me fall again!" The little blue hedgehog looked at her and slid down to her lap,"Sowwy momma" Her golden eyes softly glowed with excitement as she hugged her son,he hugged back and started to play with her purple hair "It's ok Sonic" She said,looking over at the four other hedgehogs who were looking at their mother,"Come on over guys!" She said,opening her arms,the four ran over and hugged her,she purred,this isn't so bad..She looked at the clock and decided they should sleep,she was just gonna have to skip the anime for tonight,and maybe give up most of her stuff,after all,she didn't want to be the type of parent who embarrasses her kids cause she has a huge obsession over anime and manga,getting up,she walked up the stairs,"Follow me,boys" she said,the five hedgehogs scurried up the stairs behind her,she led them into a guest room,they were amazed at the big,cream-colored room,she got out little mattresses for them to sleep on,one for Sonic,one for Shadow,one for Silver,one for Scourge and one for Manic,she got the blankets and pillows and walked out of the room,making the hedgehogs worry,but they felt relieved when she walked in with stuffed toys for them to hold in case they needed one,Scourge and Shadow said they didn't need one,but she still put the two bears next to the confident kids,she gave Silver a tiger,Sonic a bear and Manic a bunny,then,turned on an old Heart nightlight she had when she was little,kissed them all goodnight on their foreheads and shut the light off,and closed the door,she went to her own room and stuffed the pokemon figures in her boxes and some Tokyo Mew Mew plushies and basically all anime plushes and statues (Hence the Vocaloid ones or the one Mermaid Melody one she made herself) and stuffed them in boxes,she put on her sandals,and jacket,picked up the two boxes,walked downstairs and outside,throwing them in the garbage bin outside her house "Goodbye guys,hope you like it in your new home" And with that,she walked back inside,to start re-doing her bed,she threw off the bell pillows and replaced them with normal,purple pillows with cherry blossom petals as the design on them,she got rid of the blanket and replaced it with a blue blanket with cloud designs on it,then,she went to sleep

* * *

It's been about an hour and Silver couldn't sleep,he looked to his right,Shadow was holding the bear Kitty gave him and snoring lightly,he looked to his left,the wall,Silver heard a car screech outside and it scared the living crap out of him "Eep!" Silver grabbed the tiger and hid under his blankets,shaking in fear,he looked out of the blanket and saw Scourge's bear slumping next to the green hedgehog,staring right at him,he whimpered,and felt like he wanted to cry,he wanted his mommy,he jumped out of the bed and stood in the little gap between he and Shadow's bed,and grabbed his tiger and scurried over to the door,turning the knob and opening the door,Silver peeked out,the hall was big,dark and scary,he gulped,walked out of the room,and closed the door,he walked down the hall,passing the second guest room and a closet,the bathroom,finally,at the beginning of the steps he found mommy's room,he looked down the steps,the clouds covered some moonlight,making it hard for Silver to see,he crouched down and squinted his eyes,only thing he could see was the doorway leading to the kitchen and dining room,nothing else,he stood up and walked away from the stairs,turning the doorknob and walking into his mommy's room,closing the door behind him,"M-Mommy?" Silver said,Kitty's ears twitched,but she simply turned over,Silver ran up to her bed and climbed onto it,shaking her shoulder "Mommy..? Wa-wake uppy pwease.." "Mmmh? Silver,wh-what are you...*yawn* doing up? It's three in the morning...You should be...*yawn* sleeping.." "Mommy..I can't seep..I keep heawing noises and it scaes me..." Kitty smiled,"Here,get under the blankets with me..*yawn*you can sleep with me tonight..." "Weally? Tank you mommy!" Silver said,snuggling into her chest for warmth,the tiger firmly in his grasp,it wasn't too long until she heard him softly breathing and snoring,she smiled _'Being a mom doesn't seem so bad,I think I'll love raising these little guys...' _And with that,Kitty slept,dreaming of all the fun she'll have,raising them,being a family..

* * *

**Me:Aw,aw,they're cuddling,It's so cute :3**

**Took me a heck of a time to write this,who knew using a laptop to write could be so gosh dang hard?**

**R&R Please,I work hard on these stories so It's highly appreciated**

**Check out my other stories: The New Girl and Where Am I?**

**Plz R&R Those too,I will (possibly) let your OC be in 'The New Girl' Just PM me and I may let them be in 2 to 4 chapters of the story,but I may like have them not stay active in the story for very long if I use four or five OC's Cause there needs to be only three besides Shine in the story,K? K!**

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Chapter 2 - An Active Day

**Me:The stupid chapter got mixed up,so I have to write it all over again..**

**Kitty:Don't have such an attitude!**

**Me:Hmmph..**

**All characters belong to their respectful owners**

* * *

Kitty woke up to a snoring little hedgehog,she looked at the clock 5:28 AM,she smiled at Silver and got up carefully,not wanting him to wake up,she took this opportunity to get dressed while he was still sleeping,She put her pajamas in the dirty clothes basket and opened her closet,taking out a regular,white tank top,a small tan vest,and aqua jeans,'I'll make them breakfast,then,I'll wake them up' She whispered to herself,walking downstairs after making sure Silver is warm,her ears twitched as she hummed 'Po Pi Po' by Hatsune Miku,Until she heard a little yawn behind her,and little 'pit,pat,pit,pat's behind her "Momma? What is you doing wake?" A little Scourge said,yawing afterwards "Oh,Scourge,I'm making breakfast for us" She replied "Scourge,do you want to help me cook?" "Mm...Sure Momma" The little hedgehog replied,climbing on a little step stool she pulled up for him,"Can you please hand me the wooden spoon?" "Yes momma" "Thank you"

* * *

Later in the day,A knock was heard on the door,"Coming,boys,stay here,I'll be right back" Kitty told the little hedgehogs,and walked to the door "Winter! Icy! I'm glad you could make it!" They were really light-skinned twins,with really light blue hair,one had a dark gray hood on and a purple shirt with a dripping,black heart on it,with brown cross-laced shorts,and she had on gray boots,she was chewing gum,the other one had a dark blue,strapless dress on with a white ribbon on the top-right of her dress,she had on tan high heels kind of like sandals,but with the straps going across her foot instead of going between her toes,and a strap going across her ankle,she also had a white bunny ears headband,they both had blue eyes "Hi Kitty! Are those the kids we're watching?" "Yup! Guys,meet Icy and Winter,your babysitters!" "Babysitters?" Silver tilted his head "Yep! I'm going to leave the house for a while to-" "You're weaving?!" Silver said,looking like he wanted to cry,Kitty's ears dropped "I'm not leaving forever Silver.." "Bu-but what if you gets hurt? I wan you to be ok!" Silver said,whimpering,Kitty walked over to the little hedgehog "I'll only be gone for ten minutes Silver.." "NO! I don't wan momma to be gone! I go with momma!" "Silver..I...I can't let you do that..please,I promise I'll be gone and back before you know it!" "..." "Silver..." Kitty started,kissing the crying hedgehog on his forehead and hugging him,"I'll be right back,I promise,I'll be back in 5 minutes,ok?" Finally,the little Hedgehog nodded,but stayed at the door,whimpering after he heard her heels clicking

* * *

Like she promised,she was back in five minutes,and even though Silver had fun with Icy and Winter,he was glad to see his mother,"Momma! You is back!" "Hehe! Told you I'd be back before you knew it! Did you have fun?" "Yeah! Miss Winter and Miss Icy were weally fun to play with! They told us stowies and stuff!" Sonic added in,"And they made pwetty good muffins momma!" Manic said,rubbing his stomach,"I'm glad you all had fun with them,though,I'm afraid this is the only time they will be babysitting you,their moving to Florida tomorrow,right?" "Yup,we gotta finish packing though,so bye guys!" The twins exit the building,Kitty smiled at the kids,who were now watching TV,she sat down and read a book while they were occupied

* * *

A week later,the hedgehogs were all 11,they were growing up fast!

"Boys! Breakfast!" Kitty yelled up the stairs,"Outta the way,Blue!" Scourge shouted,trying to push Sonic out of the way "No way!" The two fell down the stairs in a matter of minutes,Kitty ran over and helped them up,"Boys,if you keep doing that,you might get SERIOUSLY hurt one of these days!" "He started it!" The two said,pointing at each other "No I didn't!" "Yes you did!" "No,you did!" "YOU DID!" The two were glaring daggers at each other,Kitty looked at them with a serious face,her tail twitching in annoyance,"Boys?" She said "Yes...mom?" They said "No fighting,I'm still a bit tired and in no mood to deal with your attitudes!" She said "Morons.." Shadow said,walking down the stairs,Manic following,Silver was already at the table,eating his waffles,the whole family was at the table,it was quiet,a bit too quiet,Shadow was poking his eggs,Kitty broke the ice,"So uh,how was your morning?" "Good..Good..Yours?" Manic replied "Good.."

So peaceful..

**~Thanks for Reading~**


	3. Announcement

**DISCONTINUED~**

**For now, anyways, writer's block...again...plus, I wanna try and work on my other stories  
**

**anywho, sorry~!**

**-ShineTheEspeon**


End file.
